


Candyman

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is watching what Atsushi picks up as they travel to bakeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> "Candyman" by Aqua
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

\

** Candyman **

 

            He’s always eating and it’s always some kind of junk food. Akashi knows he shouldn’t be helping these innutritious meals the purple one always eats. As a piece a candy entered the others lips once more ignoring the stare that he’s getting from the red head, he started to walk again. Akashi was following him to watch what he grabs at bakeries, sweet shops, and stores alike. Walking beside him was a quiet process indeed, but he really needs to stop him from acquiring more junk. He’s worried for the other boy’s health.

            Atsushi was looking at the rack of cupcakes from outside a bakery, while Akashi was staring in his tall companion’s view. The cupcakes had red frosting with green sprinkles on the top. His eyes looked at a cake that seemed to have been made into a cake. Akashi watched as Atsushi put his index finger of his right hand on his bottom lip. He really was intrigued by the cupcake cake when he noticed. The tall male started to walk away again towards a store that sells mainly sweets, as if he was possessed.

            Akashi followed beside him, once he took his eyes off the cake. He and Atsushi went into the store to look at the candy. Within the store he watched as Atsushi picked up some of the chocolate, and other candies that were catching his interest. Akashi went to go grab a basket for Atsushi’s sweets, as Atsushi continued to look at some prices, but grabbing more candy than he could hold. There was the red head catching his attention stating his name holding a basket.

            The center put his treats into the basket letting Akashi to continue holding it. They traveled through the store with many candies being put into the basket. It was overwhelming it with weight, as Akashi now looked at Atsushi. Atsushi stared back putting the one in his hand back on to the shelf, where it would be left. They walked up to the lanes and started to check out of the store. The shorter male was glad that Atsushi was done buying junk food.

            “Now you will be given the proper nutrients,” Akashi stated looking straight ahead of him.

            Atsushi viewed down at him while opening a wrapper to a piece of candy, “Huh…”

            “Here give me the candy that is in your hand,” Akashi demanded holding his hand out to him now having his eyes on him.

            Atsushi gave him a questioning glance, and then reluctantly gave up the candy. Akashi walked further ahead of him finding a spot clear of anyone’s view. With him standing there, Atsushi caught up to him with no problems. Akashi put a piece of the candy in his mouth, surprising Atsushi since the point guard didn’t like eating sweets. The other beckoned over Atsushi calmly. Atsushi followed the order of the leader, and then he stopped in front of Akashi.

            “Bend down,” Akashi ordered with Atsushi doing as he commanded.

            Akashi tilted his head up letting his lips press onto Atsushi’s. Atsushi liked the taste of Akashi better than the candy, especially when it’s mixed with him. Atsushi licked Akashi’s lips asking for entrance as his arms enlaced around the smaller one’s back. He simply complied with Atsushi’s wish, and then he felt Atsushi’s tongue trace along inside his mouth tasting him. Akashi drove his tongue towards Atsushi’s as he was in a battle with him over dominance. As Atsushi withdrew his tongue, Akashi put the piece of candy on it.

            “Murasakibara, I hope you will eat what is given to you later,” Akashi said staring into the purple eyes.

            Atsushi continued to hold him, “If the dessert is good.”

            “I will make sure of it,” Akashi said indefinitely.

            The two of them started to head back to the others, as soon as they were able to stop embracing. He wasn’t sure why Atsushi was having these cravings for him or the sweets, but it’s working out to his benefit. He could easily get him to eat properly at meals. At the same time, he doesn't mind the inner-workings of Atsushi, and it’s the same with Atsushi. He could enjoy a lovely dinner with Aka-chin then have a nice “dessert” afterwards. They both didn't mind the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing this pairing. Leave a kudo or comment if you wish to.


End file.
